brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:8098 Clone Turbo Tank/Tradeylouish
/ReviewerProfile}} ReviewOf:: I got this set a while ago at a decent discount, and it has taken its place in my collection as one of my largest LEGO sets. It is one of my favourite sets too, as it has a huge number of features. It has guns, cannons and turrets galore, and plenty of space to add extras if you are still not satisfied (and are not a stickler for Star Wars universe accuracy like me). The dual cockpits are not very big, but I managed to fit four minifigures in each of them. The main interior comfortably fits the forward command centre and AT-RT, but it is hard to fit any troopers in the remaining space. Even when empty, there is not room for as many troops as you would like, and they fall out of the vehicle quite easily. In my opinion the highlight of the vehicle would have to be the amazing suspension system, which is very clever and works extremely well. The Turbo Tank rolls easily on most surfaces, and can travel over small obstacles with ease. Having the dropship, I was quite happy that the Turbo Tank could connect to it with its carry handle. The Turbo Tank is a little bit harder to connect than the AT-OT, and it is probably not a good idea to put the vehicles down while they are still connected, but the connection is secure and my Turbo Tank hasn't fallen off and smashed (yet). The overall look of the set is Star Wars accurate with many details (although there is a bit of an issue with scale), and you will have lots of fun rolling your Turbo Tank into battle. The minifigure selection is pretty good, with Anakin, Ashoka, the all new Aayla Secura, a couple of clone troopers and Cad Bane. Anakin and Ashoka are nothing special as they have been released several times in the past, but they are both detailed and I didn't have either of them. Aayla Secura is a great minifigure, with detailed printing and a great new moulded head piece with her characteristic head-tails. The clone troopers are highly welcome, although the set could have done with a couple of clone pilots and gunners. Cad Bane only comes in one other set, and he is a very cool minifigure with his breathing apparatus and awesome hat. However, he doesn't seem much of match for the gigantic tank and a bunch of Jedi, so the set probably could have done with some more bad guys. The price is high, but that's expected for such a large set, and the value for pieces isn't too bad. If you can find it on sale, your money will be well spent. The set, having more than a thousand pieces, will take you a few hours to build, but you shouldn't find yourself too bored. There are several interesting techniques used here, which make some of the more repetitive sections a bit more interesting. There might be a few tricky bits, but it shouldn't prove too difficult. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews